Love in the Afternoon
by Luvia
Summary: It was her first case as a young therapist. It was his first time into rehab and it was her job to fix him, not to fall for him. SS AU
1. Chapter 1

Love in the afternoon

Summary: It was her first case as a young therapist. It was his first time into rehab and it was her job to fix him, not to fall for him. SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura _obviously_, it belongs to Clamp but I _do_ own my own characters and this plot thus giving me my own motive to do _what I want with_ it, after all it's a _FAN_fic. /smiles.

Chapter 1

Living in Hong Kong had many advantages and very little disadvantages for twenty three year old Sakura Kinomoto. She had just graduated six months ago from a famous prestigious university in Tokyo only to find that she couldn't get a damn job! It left her feeling frustrated, desperate and jumping from job to job.

Until, she got a call from _Evergreen Rehabilitation Center_ located in the plush lands of China - about 25 minutes away from Hong Kong, about 10 times busier as Tokyo. They had called to offer her a job as a rehab therapist – designed to listen to people as they struggled to give up addictions. A very demanding job in Hong Kong but apparently, less demanding in Tokyo.

Having talked to her best friend who currently lived there – moving there for design school, she decided that a clean state was what she wanted best. Breaking up with her long time boyfriend of three years, gave her the chance to start fresh … _start clean._

Upon taking the job, they provided her with the offer of a loft apartment in the heart of Hong Kong, downtown where the lights never went out and cars never seemed to clear the road, but she refused softly already having a place to stay.

Instead, she proposed a cheap car, and they happily agreed – highly impressed by the young girls negotiation skills. She was to start in two weeks.

-x-x-

"_YOU GOT A JOB IN HONG KONG? AS IN … __**CHINA**__?" her older brother screamed, pacing their small living room. Touya Kinomoto was nearing 30 years old already married with a child on the way. He was furious at his little sister. She was giving up everything she had worked for here… which was, to put it bluntly: __**nothing**__. _

_Sakura's father sat on the couch, stunned. He couldn't believe that his baby girl was moving to Hong Kong, a four hour plane ride away – a country away. _

"_If… Sakura, do you think this is honestly the right choice for you?" her father asked softly; he didn't even know where to start, his brown eyes full of worry._

_Sakura nodded, not a regret in her mind. "I can't find a job here dad, I've been trying for six months. I went to university for four years and have earned nothing, and trust me when I say university is hell – its __**hell**__."_

_Touya paced more and more, he was furious and couldn't seem to calm down. "No." He said sternly before turning to his baby sister, "If you leave – I can't protect you. I can't be there to help you through your life problems. You __**have**__ to stay here" _

_Sakura wanted to laugh, she tucked a soft piece of her long auburn hair behind her ear and sighed, "Touya, Dad." She sat down beside her father and grabbed his hand, "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl – I can handle it. I promise, and if anything goes wrong … I'll come home". She gave them a reassuring smile, and promised everything would be okay. "Besides, I have Tomoyo – she's been my best friend for… forever. I mean she is my cousin". _

_And with that, her father decided to let her go, if it meant her being happy – he'd sacrifice his feelings in the matter. _

Sakura smiled at the memory as she got off the plane, Hong Kong International Airport was busy as hell, compared to Tokyo. People bustled by, their minds obviously on whatever they needed to do, causing them to be careless and reckless, bumping into whomever and whenever.

Tomoyo had told her that she'd meet her at the airport because she was unfamiliar with Hong Kong but she had seen no sight of her cousin, a pretty porcelain lavender haired girl.

Heading towards the large sliding doors, Sakura was greeted with rays of sunshine, when she left Tokyo it was pouring rain – cats and dogs. The streets were flooding back home (she found herself smiling slightly at the thought of _home_) when she left and her father was worried a lump some about her and the plane making it through the rain, but she had promised to call once she got to her new house.

It was then that she saw her best friend standing against a black, sleek sexy car. She was wearing a purple halter top dress that ended just before her knees which complimented her silhouette. Her hair was braided to one side and she wore a sunhat, her feet adorned with purple tie-up wedges.

Sakura glanced down to her sweats, hair tied back in messy bun look and felt suddenly small; she didn't realize she had to dress up.

"You make me feel … lower class 'Moyo" Sakura said as she approached Tomoyo who was fully aware of all the glances she was receiving from the opposite sex, and some even from the same sex. She smirked in response, "It's okay … when your chillen with no make up on and hair tied back in sweats – _that's when you're the prettiest_" she said, quoting "Best I Ever Had" by Drake – an r&b singer that even made its way to Asia.

Sakura laughed as she hauled her luggage into the trunk of the car, Sakura was hoping that her car would be just as nice. It was a Mercedes, so sexy.

"Where's the rest of your stuff? Ahem, furniture… please tell me you have some?" Tomoyo asked as she got in the drivers side, Sakura following suite but in the passenger side.

"Yeah – It should be arriving at the house today or tomorrow silly, I can't bring a crap load of stuff on a plane!" Sakura said, giggling as she tucked a fallen piece of her hair behind her ears, it tickling her neck slightly.

"Ahhhh. Well, you're cute car is at the house awaiting your arrival. It's a dark sexy, almost sparkly metallic blue and-"

Sakura cut her off, "What kinda car is it?!"

Tomoyo laughed, "I was getting there before someone rudely interrupted me. ANYWAYS – it's a Honda Civic Coupe. Apparently the job you've just gotten is rather… good to their employees Saks"

Tomoyo took her eyes off the road for a moment and winked, which caused the cocky grin on Sakura's face to spread even wider. "Not my fault I don't have my own business and can afford an extremely roomy apartment in downtown Hong Kong and even drive a Mercedes. I'm not _God_"

"Oh, but _I _am?"

Sakura just rolled her eyes, obviously loosing the battle that the two were currently snipping back-and-forth over. Jokingly, of course.

-x-x-

**Now: Hong Kong**

"I told you, he needs help… Another appearance in Hong Kong's top magazine _and_ newspapers. This is going to not only kill his reputation but … it's going to damage the family name. I need your help – he's refused to talk to me anymore… and …"

He could tell it was very hard for the woman with such poise to talk about the subject in such ways. He could see the hurt, distraught and anxiety that was held up in her eyes. It made him want to kill 'their subject', but of course – as a loyal family friend and best friend to 'the subject' – he vowed to fix his friend before mass destruction really hit and the phrase: '_the shit hit the fan_' really happened.

"…I just want my son back, is that so hard for a mother to want? I need your help, I'm begging you. His sisters haven't heard from him in _ages_ and you… well – you're the only one who sees him everyday. Is he at least well... o-or as well as he can be?"

A grunt was her only response and she could feel her ticker slowly starting to beat faster. It was only a matter of time before he destructed, and she needed to save him before it happened.

'_He's doin' __**real fuckin well**__, at least you don't gotta see him everyday… it'd kill you.' _

**Yesterday: Hong Kong**

A man stood in his office, his dark brown hair messily sitting upon his head. It cascaded down his forehead, dipping slightly into his dark amber eyes. He stared at the wall, with a frown placed on his face – a tight frown. He didn't like the way it was set up.

"Eriol! In here, _NOW_" his deep, sexy voice rumbled and the door quickly opened revealing his best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. His hair was a dark dark brown with hints of blue in it, and he had dark azure eyes hidden behind a pair of VERSACE glasses which complimented his complexion. He was all about brand names, as was his best friend who was currently enraged and it seemed Eriol was the only one to actually calm down.

"Ahh. Syaoran… are you alright?" He asked cautiously, and took a small step forward, not sure of how his friend was going to react.

Syaoran turned his dark eyes on his friend and squinted, "Who told the movers to put my stuff in the office? And who told them how to set it up?"

Eriol felt like running out of the building and watching it self destruct, taking down this very man with it. He was making such a big deal out of literally, nothing. He was a ticking time bomb that seemed to go off at every little detail, and behind Syaoran's back – his friends would simply say: Apparently he doesn't get laid enough.

But Eriol knew that wasn't true, same with his friends, he was getting sex every night from very promising girls, it was just an excuse to cover up their friends' true problem. He was an _alcoholic_ and while he was not drinking, he was damn grouchy – it made you want to fucking duck and take cover. _A lot of cover_.

"Actually, it was the new secretary. She couldn't get a hold of you, as you were in a meeting all day and the movers needed to know where to put your new things, as soon as possible." Eriol said as he scratched the back of his head.

Syaoran muttered a few swear words under his breath, and all that Eriol could catch was, "she wasn't so great … bed … her ass … gone" which he put together as, 'If she wasn't go great in bed, her ass would have been long gone.'

"Okay, well I want this room totally redone as we talked about, by tomorrow. I have the men coming in and I want to blow them away with the productions we've been coming up with and if the room looks like-" he paused and took a deep breath, "…shit, then… well I'm sure you can fucking guess it. Can you get it done Eriol? I won't have to come after your ass if it's fucked up, will I?"

Eriol sighed, shaking his head before opening the door and closing it behind him. The pretty redhead secretary winked at him, as he walked by and Eriol only smirked, as he thought of Syaoran's second hands.

**Present: Hong Kong**

As Eriol thought back to the incident yesterday, he definitely had to agree with Syaoran's prominent mother. She was always in the media – a very influential family in Hong Kong and most of Asia. Her late husband had built a corporation from the ground up, and Yelan stood by her husband Xiao-Huo Li, as he worked effortlessly, working the late nights never fully being a father figure to her four daughters and one son.

When Syaoran was 13, his father died suddenly and violently of a heart attack, leaving the young boy to fend for himself. He never gave his mother credit, she had to grieve her husband, and take care of her five children and lastly, run the business that her husband worked so hard for.

This unfortunately, put such a rough stress on Syaoran as he received proper training at age eighteen – so young to take over the family business three years later.

Flash-forward seven years later and here we have modern day Syaoran Li, a twenty five year old male, with a libido of an eighteen year old male, also following a drinking problem like a _sixteen_ year old focusing on who can get drunk the quickest and who can drink the most.

It was tragic; Eriol thought as he thought about his friends' life and glanced down at the newspaper's bright, bold letters that seemed to jump out at him.

""**EXECUTIVE CEO OF LI CORPORATIONS, SYAORAN LI WAS SEEN AT **_**VIVID**_** LAST NIGHT, 12 AM GOING HOME WITH MELINKA CORTICA – A EUROPEAN MODEL; AND ALSO … VERY TRASHED. TSK TSK MR. LI"**

**- **_THE BET IS: HOW LONG WILL HE STAY WITH HER BEFORE SHE GETS __**OLD**__ AND HE FINDS HIMSELF __**BORED**__, HIS PAST RELATIONSHIP COUNT NEARING 150 WOMEN IN A YEAR. _

--- HAS THAT MAN EVER BEEN TESTED FOR STD'S? SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR, HE'S _LOOOVESICK_ OR SEXSICK – WHICH EVER WAY YOU WANT TO LOOK AT IT. BET MOMMY'S NOT VERY HAPPY. OBVIOUSLY, SHE CAN'T CONTROL HER WILD SON."

Eriol couldn't read anymore of the article, it made him sick. He shut the newspaper before tossing it into the burning fireplace, in the modern home of Yelan Li. She recently recruited out of her large estate for a more, small modern home – it was only her and her dog of course, why did she need a house with seven bedrooms?

He never

-x-x-

It was sunny outside and Sakura was grateful, the sun remained in the sky for hours it felt like, this was so much different from Tokyo where the sun would barely come out and when it did – holy shit, it was a miracle.

She sat in the car quietly as Tomoyo told the movers which bedroom to put her things in, it was the second day in Hong Kong and when she called her father, he was ecstatic to hear her voice. It seemed as though he sat by the phone waiting… and waiting… and waiting.

The apartment was really nice; it was located on the upper side of Hong Kong, overlooking the city and its bright lights. It was a roomy three bedroom apartment, on the top floor – 21 floors to be exact. Above their apartment was a rooftop pool that was open to attendants twenty four seven and in the basement was a work out center. Very different from home.

Affording a house like this was incredibly expensive; the rent a month was nearing 1,500 Yuan which compared to 20,377.3 Japanese Yen. Different money currencies too, which was a different thing for Sakura to obviously get used to.

By the time that the movers had brought everything up into her room, Sakura was standing in the open pretty light pink pasted room. She had her own bedroom obviously, and a bathroom off to the side – the doors leading to her bathroom and bedroom were both French doors, the frosted glass recreating an illusion.

"This room was once a guest room for friends but they can have the office" Tomoyo added with a wink; Sakura could smell the fresh paint and never wanted it to go away.

"I love the smell, when did you do it?"

Tomoyo smiled as she directed where the big queen bed would sit in the room, against the left wall with the nightstand beside it. The dark mahogany oak contrasted well with the light bright pink bedroom which surprisingly had tons of sunlight along the west wall. Sakura didn't want to block the two windows because they added so much sunshine into the room.

"I did it last week, my friend Naoko came over and we painted for three hours and put down the hardwood floor. The landlord doesn't know so don't tell" she added a mysterious wink afterwards and Sakura stepped forward, telling the movers where to put the large oak desk, against the same wall with the bed.

…A few hours later, Sakura found herself adding little accessories to her bedroom – all the furniture was in the room, the light fuzzy pink round carpet flowed with her room nicely. Not everything was pink per say but it was definitely girly.

A knock came to her door as Sakura headed out of her bathroom, the bathroom was white washed – almost marble like and there was a large bathtub – a window right beside it allowing quite the view of the harbor and downtown life and a frosted shower door that allowed privacy, but intimacy.

It was amazing, she definitely fell in love with this apartment and the sad thing is – it's an apartment but extremely spacious, no wonder why it was so expensive.

Opening the door, she was greeted with Tomoyo who was dressed in a pair of dark purple satin pj pants and a matching tank top, obviously her pj's. Her hair was let down and she was smiling, "I'm going to bed now, I don't think I'll be home when you wake up tomorrow for work, but uh – good luck and I expect a full report alright?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Thank you, this… it's… wonderful. I'm speechless, there are no apartments this big in Tokyo, and they're usually really squished and cramped"

"Well, Hong Kong has bigger house – we have a lot of influential people living here also known as – Syaoran Li and his bestie, Eriol. They were in the papers again, oh! You definitely have to see this sex bomb, hold on"

Before Sakura couldn't even blink, Tomoyo had turned on her heel and was running into the living room, down, down the long hallway that curved into the spacious living room and kitchen, and then began running back.

"Here, look!" Tomoyo said as she thrusted the newspaper into her hands and watched her reaction as she read over the article about his newest scandal.

"That's disgusting Tomoyo, he's slept with over 150 women _this year_, that's uh…only 6 months? That's disgusting, think about how many the man has slept with from say… age 16? Sure – he's attractive-" she was sharply cut off, by the narrowing eyes and sharp tongue of Tomoyo.

"He's hot hello!"

"-…Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted – he's very attractive but holy Christ, the man has some problems obviously. Would you want to date that? Never mind _fuck _that because, hell I would in a heartbeat but would you want a long term relationship with that? I wouldn't, who knows what he'd be doing behind my back. Like good god" She handed the newspaper back to Tomoyo, the disgust evident in her eyes as Tomoyo stared at her like her parade had been rained on.

"Do you have to always be so professional, using your big words and all!" Tomoyo huffed as she turned around, still staring into the eyes of Syaoran Li. The ones that seemed to coax women into taking their clothes off and offering their bodies as his one night stand…

The ones that seemed to have a deep, dark secret behind him.

"Attractive isn't a big word!" Sakura called out laughing as she watched her cousin raise her left hand and give her the middle finger, before reaching her room and shutting the French doors.

It was nearing 10 pm, and Sakura had just finished up her bedroom and bathroom. The dim light of the night light besides Sakura's bed created a very warm environment as she opened up her Mac laptop and proceeded to check her messages.

"_To: Sakura Kinomoto Saks_Khotmail[dot]com_

_From: Evergreen Rehab [dot]com_

_Miss Kinomoto, _

_We're hoping that you're settling into Hong Kong very nicely, and that you like your new car – it's a gift from the company to you, a thank you that states we're very happy to be working with such a bright, young talented woman such as yourself!_

_The Rehab Center has been buzzing for almost two weeks now, since the announcement of your arrival tomorrow, and the staff is very excited to meet you. We're also very excited to be working with you; your capabilities are endless coming from the rap sheet and references from university._

_Thank you once more for joining the caring team at Evergreen Rehab Center, and we're delighted to meet you at 9 am sharp tomorrow!_

_Veronica Ling _

_CEO of Evergreen Rehabilitation Center_

_Enter Signature here"_

"Huh, isn't that nice… they seem very sincere there." Sakura said before she got up, and changed – crawling into her bed.

Tomorrow was going to be very hectic.

-x-x-

_Vinyl_ was bumping with music, the hot girls dancing together and men crowding the night club. He felt at home here; he sat at the bar as he scanned the bar, a drink in his left hand.

A few women had already come up to him, but they were boring looking. He had spotted a pretty girl dancing with some friends in the middle of the club, directly under the lights.

Putting on his sexy smirk (a trademark with the ladies), he ran a hand through his extremely thick unruly brown hair, his amber eyes trained on the little slut in the middle of the dance floor. She had long flowing brown hair, that was curled up and the prettiest eyes ever: a green shade.

She wore a short little dress that ended just under her ass and a pair of heels that tied up around her ankle; those would be a bitch to get off when they were having sex.

On the other hand, if she talked like a slut – there would be no way he'd be bedding her, that or if she was Virgin Mary. He was into girls who had experience and knew which buttons to push.

Dressed in a black button up shirt and a pair of ripped Diesel jeans, he headed over – his black Versace rims outlining his eyes casting a sexy look upon his face. He was already on his sixth beer since arriving half an hour ago, and his friends already bailed saying the women were not hot enough.

"Exc_uuu_se me miss, I was wondering… did you want to maybe dance?" he said, slurring his words – a sexy smirk appearing on his face as he glanced down into the green eyes of the exotic beauty before him.

"Sure" she said as she glanced back to her hot group of friends, winking she took his hands and headed onto a new part of the dance floor.

_OK, little mama had a swag like mine_

_She even wears her hair down her back like mine_

_**I make her feel right when it's wrong like lying**_

_**Man, she ain't never had a love like mine**_

_And man I ain't never seen an ass like hers_

_And that pussy in my mouth had me loss for words_

_Told her back it up like erp erp_

_And I made that ass jump like jerk, jerk_

_And that's when she lick me like a lollipop (oh yeah I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop (I like that)_

_She lick me like a lollipop_

Syaoran could barely stand straight, so the girl decided that standing in the middle of the dance floor, grinding to Lil Wayne's song was the best idea. His hands were crawling along her upper thighs, inches away from her jewel and her ass was deep into his groin – just _givin 'er hard, take one for the team eh?_

She was bent slowly, and she worked her magic getting Syaoran all riled up, he was sure she could feel his need for the young hot woman but he was too drunk to say anything.

_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't shit_

_Shawty said the nigga that she with ain't this_

_Shawty said the nigga that she with can't hit_

_**But shawty I'm a hit it hit it like I can't miss**_

_And he can't do this_

_And he doesn't do that_

_Shawty need a refund, need a bring that nigga back_

_Just like a refund I make her bring that ass back_

_And she bring that ass back_

_**Because I like that**_

By the time the song was done, Syaoran was so riled up – alcohol tended to make him extremely horny and he was done his beer. He leaned down her ear, pulling her long sexy curls back and out of the way – he used his husky voice as he pressed her up against a wall, letting her feel his erection against her thighs.

"Whatta say we head outta here?"

She _'mmm'd' _and '_ooo'd_' for a moment, arching her back as she got a feel of him before turning around, licking her lips. "I'm Minnie" she said, adding a wink at the end.

He was very thrilled at the idea of 'Minnie' as he lead her out the doors, camera flashing once more and so his middle finger was up once more as he leaned in for a kiss, playing tonsil wars with the young heated woman who was so desperately wanting to get some camera action.

… Perhaps even with the young hot sexy Syaoran Li.

---

Hopefully, you guys like my new story. A little different from my other story, "Stolen", it's a bit more humorous and definitely more upbeat compared to the down, gloomy story I'm writing.

So we've acknowledged that Syaoran definitely has an alcohol problem, pretty easy to figure out ;)

Hopefully you guys leave me lots of reviews, and hopefully you guys like this one. I made the chapter extra long just for you. =)

So please, leave me a review and you'll see what happens in the next chapter!

PS – I do **not** own Lil Wayne's song "Lollipop" or the line from Drakes "Best I ever had" song, and the words in L.W's song might be a little offensive, sorry – it's the song, I'm not going to censor out his work, not really my place.. Aheh heh …

Anyways, please review guys – I'm really happy I got this idea; I really like the idea of toying around with rehab, alcohol, pretty mysterious women and a therapist. Hahahah, Oh I have an idea that this will be pretty fun to write :P


	2. Chapter 2

Love in the afternoon

Summary: It was her first case as a young therapist. It was his first time into rehab and it was her job to fix him, not to fall for him. SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura _obviously_, it belongs to Clamp but I _do_ own my own characters and this plot thus giving me my own motive to do _what I want with_ it, after all it's a _FAN_fic. /smiles.

**Dedicated to: **Twilight Kisses, Lyphta, AngelEmCuti, Unlove You and Ginavieve Malice.

Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot 

**Chapter 2**

It was her first day at the job, since she had to be there for nine every morning – waking up at 7 am, gave her an hour and a half to prepare herself. Tomoyo had helped pick out her outfit, a high wasted black pencil skirt and a white blouse, a very professional look. She kept her long hair down but curled the ends slightly, a more natural yet professional look.

Slipping on her dark black heels and some pantyhose, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door, a quick '_mwah_' to Tomoyo was in order.

While she was running out the door, a quick "good luck" came from Tomoyo who was still wearing her pj's, working from home on most days seemed to have it's advantages – no morning traffic, no pissy people to deal with and no bosses lastly. _You_ are your own boss, and someday … Sakura wished she could have that.

As Sakura stopped by a Starbucks, the line up was outrageously long, so she gave up and got back on the road, her journey finding her work now beginning.

"_Turn left on Shien Ave_" The car commanded, her and Tomoyo had put in the address of Evergreen Rehab, which would help Sakura find her way through Hong Kong to the serene lands where it was located.

Sakura took note of the large buildings that she passed, the crazy drivers that clogged Hong Kong's busy roads and lastly, the numerous honks and curse words she heard, definitely not like Tokyo, although it was a fairly large city.

"Wow, the landscaping of the city sure is beautiful" Sakura muttered to herself as she passed through the business section of Hong Kong, the heart of the city.

There was a shiny building on her left, the leading bank in Hong Kong, one that she had just set up an account with. On her right was some government building that was for _government sectors _only. And then straight ahead was the pinnacle of all buildings, standing approximately 60 floors high, the shiny reflected glass reflected the sun's bright rays and there was a large fountain in front of the building, all in all – it screamed_ high society and money_.

As Sakura passed the large building that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off of, the gold and green lettering that read, "LI CORP" in cursive writing. Remembering the creeper that Tomoyo had shown her last night, she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of the man who worked the company, _just disgusting_.

"_Head down Shien Ave for 4.2 miles and turn left on the exit ramp heading to Highway 2_" the car commanded and Sakura drove in silence, not thinking about anything but the excitement her new job would bring her.

-x-x-x-

"Syaoran, my man. How was last night at Vinyl? I left early, sorry dude. Did you have a good time?" A tall, lean man said – his brown shaggy hair covering just up to his ears with bright grey eyes that were full of mysterious and fun loving, carefree.

Syaoran grunted, rubbing his face. Stubble had already appeared on his chiseled face, giving him a sexy rough image. His amber eyes had to focus numeral times in order to see his friend.

"It… was… amazing, to be honest. I haven't been with that good of a woman in a while" He said, his head pounding. She knew all the right things to do to him to push his buttons, which ultimately drove him _crazy_.

"What about Melinka?"

"Takashi, Takashi-" Syaoran started, a yawn breaking out. It was very apparent that he didn't get much sleep the night before and now was battling a nasty hangover combined with a sore body.

His friend stared at him, waiting for a response.

"- I…You should know me by now, I don't like staying with the same woman. They get boring after a while and _c'mon_, you just broke up with Maria, didn't the sex get boring after a while?"

Takashi laughed, a dark rumble coming from deep within his throat, "I… Well, that's not the whole reason why I broke up with her Syao, I mean … she was my _fiancé_, something you might never experience if you continue on this playboy act whoring yourself around." He smirked, waiting for a smart ass reply.

"Marriage is worse than dating the same girl because then you're kinda stuck with the same person. I don't understand how someone can get married – the intimacy and passion is eventually… so lost, it's not even funny. The relationship then becomes so pathetic that _work_ is involved. I think…I'll just stay a bachelor forever having women just crawl at me. Besides, _no one is going to stop _me, I'm a man – I can do what I want when I want."

Takashi blanched; he knew there was no way he was going to win this. Syaoran was hung over and he was afraid that he'd cross the line (unintentionally of course) and he'd blow a gasket. Then Takashi would be going home without a good paying job…

Which, he totally didn't want.

Eriol strolled through the office doors, glancing at Takashi and Syaoran – the tension and awkwardness between the two seemed outrageous. Takashi took that as his leave, ducking out of the room to let the two men get down to business.

"Fun night?" Eriol asked, observing his friends' disheveled appearance. Syaoran just groaned.

"It was amazing. I think Vinyl is my favorite club to go to now, the women – Eriol... you'd just love them. They're so hot. It's mind blowing and of course … hot women, what do they usually bring along to the table with them?" He winked

"Uhhhh… bitchy attitudes? _High maintenance_?"

Syaoran growled at Eriol's innocent game, "No you dumbass … great mind-blowing sex. I should really hook you up with Minnie, just the thought of her – it gets my dick hard."

"That's… too much information man. Totally disgusting. I also, don't want your second hands, thanks." Eriol said as they headed towards his desk, Syaoran sitting down behind it and Eriol sitting down in front of it.

"Alright, so … I uh… talked to your mother and she's slightly-"

"_What_ does this have to do with work Eriol? I'd much rather not talk about…_her_." He couldn't even bring himself to say the word, 'mother', it made him feel disgusted.

Eriol sighed, before opening the folder and bringing out some papers for Syaoran to look over and sign, "So … let's get down to business then hm? I have some paperwork for you to sign and look over. The Hurishoma family has accepted your generous offer in exchange for promotion of the Li Corp in Taiwan and Japan. Syaoran, do you realize how big this actually is?"

"Not really?"

"Well, if Li Corp gets promoted in Taiwan and Japan, then we've just increased our clientele…and the number of people who will walk through our doors …it's going to be a great asset to the company's numbers since they've been rather… low."

"…Great"

"You should try and be a little enthusiastic about it Syaoran."

Syaoran scoffed, running a hand over his face. "I'm just really tired okay? I had a long night. Do you think it will be in the papers? I mean … there _was_ camera's flashing last night…"

"Probably yes. Is that the answer you are looking for?"

"Well … not to sound arrogant or anything but I kind of feel… well no, I kind of like waking up and reading the newspaper with my face on it over a cup of coffee. It brings more women to me in the end."

Eriol couldn't help but laugh; probably at the fact that he thought it was _so cool_ to see his face on the newspaper – the bad part? The company numbers were so low, an all time low and the company is headed for bankruptcy if Syaoran can't get his shit together – all because of these awful headlines, and of course … Syaoran never bothered to check up on the company. That was Eriol's job as the company's financial advisor.

-x-x-x-

"Okay, so we've set your office up" an older woman said, her dark brown hair tied up in a bun, dark green glasses perched on her pale face. Her big brown eyes peered at Sakura who stood in the middle of the office, looking around.

The room was a dark mahogany; the desk was a dark oak facing two big bay windows that over looked a green plush land filled with cherry blossom (obviously imported) trees and park benches. It gave the rehab center a sense of peace ultimately taking away the dark gloomy reality of an actual rehab center.

On top of her desk was a brand new computer, filled with all the latest programs. High state of the art and there was a small closet to the right, where she could put her things along with a small, personal bathroom.

Along the left side of the room stood a Victorian lamp, the color red illuminating itself throughout the room. Beside the lamp was a soft, dark brown plush couch and a dark oak bookshelf matching the desk.

"It's beautiful Maggie" Sakura said, turning to the woman who smiled wide.

"Are you settling into Hong Kong alright? I mean, it _is_ a big change coming from Japan but I hope you're settling in alright." She smiled at the young girl.

"Ah, yes. I love it here already – the nightlife is amaaazing Maggie, I seriously cannot get over what a difference it is here to Tokyo and you know – Tokyo is a large city, it's just… under a constant cloud which seems to put a damper on everyone's mood."

Maggie, the older woman smiled. "Ah well, seems like a good change for you Sakura. Now, how about I show you the rest of the facility?"

"Sure that sounds great!"

-x-x-x-

"And over here we have our pool, a place for our patients to blow some steam off, followed by a nice sit in the sauna. Our patients _love_ this about the facility, it doesn't seem like such a … gloomy place to be, because face it – the people who we admit are high media figures, they're constantly in the media _and_, they have problems."

Sakura smiled, finishing the sentence, "Yeah, and if they're in the media … _everyone_ knows about their problems"

Maggie nodded before they headed across the path, "Now we're heading into the residency areas."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "The patients stay here?!"

"Yes, each patient is a little different from the next one, obviously. But before admitting them, we like to discuss with the therapist, doctor and nurses on duty for how long they should be staying with us for. We find that if they just come back daily … well you could probably guess what happens"

"…They don't always come back do they?"

Maggie shook her head, grimly. "No, not at all. It's quite sad really because a lot of the people we get … I used to admire and in all honesty – when you have a problem … you need to fix it before it gets out of hand"

They headed through the large hallway, doors plastered along each side of the wall with numbers starting from _1204_ going up by twos.

"Each room has a queen size bed, a personal bathroom, a television, small kitchen and a desk for them to use their laptops or whatever. It's quite luxurious for someone who has a problem, but then again –"

"We like to make our guests feel at home!" Sakura finished, feeling quite pleased with herself that she was catching onto the drill of things.

"So for the first couple of weeks, we're going to just get you to be a filler until someone new comes in – I mean, most of our patients already have therapists but one just quit – as you know, and we're now waiting on some new patients. _The next patient to enroll here at Evergreen will be yours_ Sakura, you have my word" Maggie said as they pushed the doors open and headed up the stairs onto the second balcony.

"Now the second balcony is quite different, it has "VIP" rooms – it's where very high media influenced guests stay and they have a different room compared to the ones downstairs"

"Why the difference in rooms, isn't that discriminating against a person?" Sakura asked, as she stared down the bright hallway, several doors lining both sides of the walls.

"Well not really, see when a person enrolls in our institution, they're enrolling in the best care possible – Sakura. We're the top facility in all of Asia, that's quite the reputation to live up to"

Sakura nodded.

"And, following this reputation – we have to provide the best hospitality any facility can offer, we're no match for smaller rehab centers in other parts of Asia. Therefore, we offer rooms that high paying celebrities can afford – that way they can say they were _comfortable_ while staying here, unlike many other rehab centers that feel more like a prison cell … kinda like they're being punished for having a problem"

"Ahh, right. Okay, that makes so much more sense, I was assuming that they were being grouped with the category of people who needed … special attention I guess you could say – so we bribe them with a nice room"

Maggie let out a cheery laugh that seemed to brighten up the dark gloomy hallway. There could be screams heard down the hallway, a woman screaming out in agonizing pain.

Sakura felt the need to rush over and help her, '_I seriously should have became a nurse instead… what the hell_'.

"Don't worry about her Sakura. She's fine, it's another fit she seems to have, she had a cocaine problem and now that she's been through 6 weeks of intervention, her body is having withdrawals from the drug. Nasty, nasty thing" Maggie said, as she turned and headed back down the stairs.

The preview had been more than enough for Sakura to realize that she was the good one here; people might have not seen it.

But she was good, right?

-x-x-x-

"Have you done your homework?"

The man sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, his eyes were tired – the bright light emitting from the computer was giving him a headache, never mind the fact that it was nearing 3 am and he had to be at work the next day for 8 am.

"I have, I've come up with a few options, I don't know yet though. He seems… he seems to be changing?" there was little hope in his voice. He didn't want to be the bad guy here, but things were looking bleak for his best friend, the company his father worked _so fucking hard for_ and the fact that his mother … she was sick and slowly slipping away.

And he wasn't even there for her. Like all the times she put up with his bullshit partying, the crap he was into in high school – the fact that he rebelled so bad made her heart bleed.

"Eriol, you might not understand this. But, as a mother – I have a yearning need to be near my son, I haven't talked to him in weeks. I see him in magazines, newspapers and there are insults not only destroying him, but the fact that _I'm_ being insulted… and there was nothing I did. I feel awful, it's slowly eating me inside."

"I know, we're going to get him help, he really needs it. He's spinning out of control and this may be his way of calling out for help, I don't know. Perhaps he's depressed…?"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "I don't know what he'd be depressed about. He's got everything a young man dreams of at age 25; I mean have you seen his cars? His bank statements? His apartment and the _cottage_ I _gave_ him for his twenty first birthday? His father died years ago, he should have confronted those demons Eriol, what is there to be "depressed" about in the great Syaoran Li's world?"

Eriol hummed and hawed for a moment, mulling over the situation in his mind slowly. He didn't understand his best friend, he grew up with him – he'd know if something was wrong.

"I don't get it either. I mean … he… wait…I…I think I know why he does what he does, but sorry Yelan – that's his demon he needs to face. You're his mother and I have to stay a third party here, when the time is right, he'll come to you and apologize. I can guarantee you that, and you will have your son back in no time, I need my best friend back as well."

There was a small click and the woman put the phone down, rubbing her temples – her eyes shut tightly against her face. Her eyelashes kissed her cheeks, tears slowly slipping out. She hadn't cried since the death of her husband years ago…

But she was at a loss, she had no idea how to help her son other than forcing him into a rehab center and she was sure that he'd put up a fight…

"I need to find a way to send his ass there and make sure he doesn't leave. Once we pick the right institution, Syaoran Li will never be the same again" She vowed to help herself, and her son.

-x-x-x-

"Eriol… I want to introduce you to Minnie" Syaoran said, they sat in _Vinyl_, the clubs speakers pumping into the mass of people, playing various _sex_ grinding songs.

It had been nearly one month since the talk with Syaoran's mother, and Eriol found himself slowly creeping to the edge of a huge cliff, Syaoran right behind him pushing him to destruction.

If it wasn't Syaoran who was going to go first, it was Eriol. He was very close to his breaking point.

There had been numerous articles posted on Syaoran Li's work ethic, from barely showing up to work anymore to finding multiple bottles of alcohol in his desk to finding about the numerous "printing" runs with the secretary.

The worst part?

Although Syaoran was the CEO of the company, and had no other 'bosses' to look up to, to answer to – he did have one problem … His father's old best friend, a very valuable client who helped build the company with his father from the ground up.

He happened to know many people and with a snap of his fingers, LI CORP would have no more clientele left and little old Syaoran would be left scratching his head, going _what the fuck_?

Although, doing this sort of thing would be very harsh as it had been thought over many times by the older influential man, as he watched his best friends son completely destroy everything him and his best friend had ever worked for, and the fact that by the time he turns 28, he'll be dead to the world and the thought of reproduction….

Definitely out of the question for Syaoran Li.

He hadn't thought about cutting the cord for Syaoran for months, he saw a little light in Syaoran's behavior as the boy learned to smarten up a bit, by appearing **sober** to meetings with clients but the day he walked in on Syaoran and Maria – the temp.

He lost it.

It had been a sunny day, just flying back from Russia he had intended on surprising Syaoran who was like the son he never had.

He came to the office early one morning, planning to wait in Syaoran's office but upon getting their early, he noticed Syaoran's black Lexus in the parking lot.

'The boy must be working hard; hopefully he's not wasted out of his mind…'

And when he opened the door to Syaoran Li's office, there was not a soul to be found, so he decided to search for his 'son'.

Then the shit hit the fan and he walked into the printing room, after giving up on finding Syaoran and coming up with multiple excuses as to why the boy wasn't currently present in the office.

He thought a cup of coffee would do him the trick, so he pushed the door open and heard a banging, almost as if someone was stuck in a closet and banging to be freed. He never thought to prepare himself for the sight he'd see.

There, Maria – a pretty redhead was leaned over the printer, her frilly lacy thong around her ankles giving the old man a perfect view (a side view of course), her shirt was lying recklessly on the floor and her breasts were popping so much out of her bra, that her nipples were (obviously erect) and very much exposed. She was sweaty and moaning, going back and forth from biting her bottom lip as she tried to muffle her moans (and Syaoran had assured her over and over that the office was completely empty but she still refused to give him the satisfaction that he was indeed hitting the right spot).

If the older man was a woman, he was sure that he'd start drooling over Syaoran but the fact that he looks at him like a son, it made him want to throw up. Yet, he couldn't leave the room without taking it all in, that way he could later use this to his advantage.

The two _'interacting_' never seemed to notice the old man standing in the doorway, his mouth literally touching the floor and his eyes so large that they'd pop out any given time.

Syaoran was currently plummeting into the depths of the _unknown_, the man was unsure if Syaoran was orchestrating anal or just doggy style, he even tilted his head a few times to understand what he was doing.

But whatever he was doing, the woman loved it completely, he watched as she'd tense right up and relax, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as his hands would come up and grasp her breasts.

He had enough when he saw the base of Syaoran's … he couldn't even finish watching, he knew that he was going to be sick, he could feel the bile coming up in his throat and by the time Syaoran glanced over at the open door, the old man was gone in a flash, searching for the nearest sink or toilet.

And the thought as to why the door was opened in the first place left Syaoran's mind as soon as he felt Maria completely tighten up and, Syaoran Li was in heaven.

Having sex in his office was definitely a new thing for him.

After the run in with Syaoran and his dirty little secretary who would, every time she would walk into his office in meetings – her shirt was always extra low-cut giving the man a view of her cleavage and she always seemed to make some sort of sexual gesture with her mouth.

At a meeting, he sat across from Syaoran (after the run in of course) and she came in, making a small pumping action into her mouth, the signal of a blowjob. Syaoran had to excuse himself right away, where he walked awkwardly to the door as if hiding a possible erection.

This leads up to the current night at the club, Syaoran's introducing Eriol to Minnie, a night of pleasure definitely – as Syaoran suspects, he had one too many to drink, pounding them back for 12 hours already as his fathers best friend Quinn had ripped him a new asshole the other day.

And ever since then, Syaoran hasn't been able to put down the bottle of alcohol; he couldn't count the number of times he's been to the bathroom in the last forty five minutes either.

"A-Oh, Bathroom break again, why" the poor guy didn't even know how to form a sentence as he stood up, the room incredibly blurry and fuzzy. He could barely see the outline of Minnie as she stood in front of Eriol, dressed in very little.

He wanted to throw up, this was definitely not his kinda women – he liked classy women who learned to have self respect and the saying, _fuck on the first date_ was not an option for them.

"Why, why don't you guys go get acquainted. I'm going to take a leak, Minnie…S-suuuck his…his dic-_hic_-dick or something" Syaoran said, as he whirled away and slowly climbed down the stairs into the bottom half of the club.

After the coast was clear, Eriol pulled out an envelope. "I want your help Minnie and I'm sure with this generous amount of cash, you won't say no, will you?"

Minnie stared at the large brown package that the hottie held out in his hand, she would have rather spent the night with him just because he seems so mysterious.

"There is 100,000 dollars in here. I would like your help please, are you interested?" Eriol pried once more and he swear he saw dollar signs appear in the young woman's eyes.

"What do you want? I'm not doing anything illegal"

Eriol let out a hearty laugh, glancing at the bottom of the stairs where Syaoran was currently making out with a pretty blonde haired girl. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he hopped from woman to woman, and never put the alcohol down, loving the way the rum and coke slid down his throat.

Minnie followed his eyes and glared, huffing slightly as she stuck her chest out and pouted like a small child.

"I'm going to be calling you in a few weeks, I'll explain everything then – that way, and there is no way Syaoran can possibly find out. I'm unsure to trust you, but… I'll get over it. IF you fuck this up, I will make your life hell so make sure that while opening your legs to him, you don't open your mouth"

And just like that, the insult was still clinging in the air as Eriol left through the glass doors into the club, proceeding to leave without saying goodbye to Syaoran who was pretty much fucking on the dance floor.

Minnie stared at the bag and opened it, greeted by tons of money but she was sure that there would be another cut once she played her part.

Outside, Eriol leaned against his car and lit up a cigarette, he was an occasional smoker – only when the situation was desperate.

And for him, Syaoran was worth every possible risk, even if it costed him his friendship in the very end.

--

A/N: extra long chapter guys, hopefully you all enjoyed. : )

I'm having lots of fun establishing the characters.

Review please, I cant wait to hear your thoughts – it really does brighten up my day 


	3. Chapter 3

Love in the afternoon

Summary: It was her first case as a young therapist. It was his first time into rehab and it was her job to fix him, not to fall for him. SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura _obviously_, it belongs to Clamp but I _do_ own my own characters and this plot thus giving me my own motive to do _what I want with_ it, after all it's a _FAN_fic. /smiles.

**Dedicated to: **Unlove You, ImmortalWishes, AngelEmCuti, yingfa07, megan

Thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot 

Chapter 3:

"We haven't even spent any time together Sakura since you started your new job, it's the first time I've seen you all week, that's pretty sad." Tomoyo said in a disappointing tone, they stood in the kitchen working on dinner together.

Sakura said as she adjusted the apron that was currently fixed on her. "I know, I know. I've been working crazy hours, I'm sorry" there was a pout evident on her face as she stirred the pasta that threatened to boil over and spill onto the stove.

"You're father has called a lot lately, have you known that?"

There was a shake of the young girls head as she tasted the spaghetti. "I haven't, no. I should really call them back but I'm so tired from work – I just want to sleep"

Tomoyo glanced at her, "Dude, you … they're your family, take a minute to go call them. I'll finish dinner okay?"

Sakura glanced up at her, unsure and when Tomoyo nodded, she pulled off the apron and picked up the phone, heading into the living room.

There were a few rings before a voice answered the phone; she recognized it as her brothers. Why was he always there if he had his own family? Sometimes, she wonders about her brother, he seemed to have slight problems…

"Hiya Touya" Sakura's soft voice flowed through the phone.

"MONSTER!"

"Ahhh, Touya. Ears, kinda hurts you know?" Sakura laughed as she heard her father pick up the phone.

"Baby girl, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine daddy, I've just been really busy with work. I'm in this intense training program" Sakura said as she played with her fingernails, her hair falling into her face.

"What's that like?" her brother grumbled, trying to engage in the phone call. He was _still_ pissed at his sister for her leaving him, he can't protect her anymore and it was slowly destroying him. He was more protective than a mother and father!

Her father on the other hand, Touya was aggravated at the fact that his father was excited and happy for his daughter; he didn't see the fucking logic in that one.

He was knocked out of his reverie when his sister started blabbering and it took him a few moments to understand what she was talking about.

"-And I mean, it's just been so busy. I don't know, I'm still waiting for a patient. I assumed that when I took the job, I'd get someone right away but god, no one seems to have problems now-a-days dad! Was this a mistake?"

Before her father could give his two cents, Touya stepped in and blurted out, "Yes! Come home! NOW"

Their father sent him a harsh glare across the room before returning to his daughter who was laughing slightly, "Sakura, great things take time. It might take a month for you to get a patient but you know what? With these training sessions and sitting in with other patients, I think you're going to be the best therapist. If I ever come down with some sort of problem, I'll come to you"

Sakura laughed. "You know, I really am learning a lot more here than I did in University back home, it's different. This is an actual type of learning where university was all lectures and manikins."

"That's good. So how's the apartment?"

"It's seriously so amazing daddy, I sent you pictures. Check your email!" Came Sakura's bright response; he could tell she was loving the apartment.

"And Tomoyo?"

"She's very well; she's been taking very good care of me. And she says hello-" Sakura said, as she was flagged down by Tomoyo who was carrying the pasta over to the dining room table. "Tell him I say hello!"

"-Can you hear her in the background? She's very needy!" Sakura said, laughing before she was hit on the head with an oven mitt.

"Are there any guys hitting on you?" Touya said, asking the question her father was dying to ask. Sakura stopped laughing and sighed, "No there isn't my overprotective brother. Sometimes, I think you should be my dad, _god_."

There was laughter from the three of them, before Sakura said her goodbyes promising to call more often. Her father didn't hold his breath.

x-x-x

The sunshine shone in through the drapes brightening up the entire dark green office. It was nearing 6 am, and he hadn't gotten _any_ sleep, that or even put down the alcohol. It's been about seventy two hours and he was still going strong, his poor liver. He hadn't even thrown up once; the vodka seemed to have lost its effect on him.

He was perched at his desk, trying to sift through paperwork as he tried to decipher each blurry word. He could barely talk, reading and signing things was just fucking- _stupid_ but it had to be done.

The night before was still very fresh in his mind, every time he closed his eyes he was greeted with the memories of last night. It was honestly, a night to remember and it was a bit of a shame that he got so wasted, he couldn't remember anything that happened after three am but at the same time, the liquor felt _so_ good sliding down his throat that he couldn't put it down.

A co-worker, Justin Matthews – an American business tycoon who took a job at Li Enterprise six years ago, here he unexpectedly found love with an innocent Japanese girl – Charlotte who stole his heart (unexpectedly once again). Syaoran planned his bachelor party, although he was totally against marriage – it was a great excuse to use to go out and get extremely plastered. He was running out of excuses to why he was constantly hanging onto alcohol.

He liked it more than women and he _loved_ women.

Syaoran had picked a gentlemen's club, Hong Kong's finest and of course, he's been there before – _**Diamondz**_– a place where the women could fulfill any man's dream. The women were gorgeous, of course with beautiful bodies, full luscious lips and asses, and also very soft hands – one of the musts while working at a strip joint.

As Syaoran sat at his desk, he realized that he needed to figure out how much he had spent last night because he was suuure that someone at the club would "rat" him out, and leak to the press the amount that he had spent at the club.

As he sifted through his checkbook, the images from last night continued to flash through his mind, and as he rubbed his eyes he realized that he had spent over one thousand dollars on pretty women and alcohol – _very much alcohol_. The alcohol kept on coming, Syaoran had consumed pitchers of alcohol, one after the other and his friends – stared at him, wide eyed. He was drunk within an hour, before the bachelor even had his first drink!

Eriol sat back and observed his friend, he watched as Syaoran continued to drink himself into a state where he couldn't feel the pain from his broken family. His mother was a nosey bitch (in Syaoran's eyes) and his sisters didn't want anything to do with him because they believed he fucked up too much. They didn't want to make the effort anymore to try and help him. They were done and frankly, Eriol was reaching that point as well – along with his mother.

Fast forward to 6 am, and while Syaoran was waiting for Eriol to arrive at the office, in three hours – he continued to drink from his gold flask that he received at his 19th birthday. It was honestly, his baby. He didn't let anyone touch it and it was constantly full. Sometimes, he'd drink it while driving home – not one of his proudest moments.

Ah yes, Syaoran Li – was a drinker who drove afterwards. He didn't care what happened to him, all he needed was the one thing that would keep him numb constantly: the sweet taste of vodka and tequila.

Probably not one of the best combinations but Syaoran didn't care, without alcohol – he felt weak, alone and vulnerable. Those three feelings were something he vowed not to feel after the death of his father, his _idol_, his best friend – everything he wanted to be.

Of course, he had turned into an alcoholic who was slowly cutting himself off from the world. He barely went out anymore, he had stopped going to Vivid and Vinyl and Diamondz was the first time he'd gone out in the last week.

And if anyone had known Syaoran, they'd know that he was constantly going out and never ever at home. Something that had definitely changed.

Deciding that Syaoran should really check his voicemail, he picked up the phone to his left and dialed his home number, before punching in his password.

Syaoran Li almost dropped the phone; he had four voicemails all in one night – something that never happened.

And before he regained his moment where he could somewhat understand the phone call, he realized they were all from his eldest sister – Shiefa Li.

"_May 12__th__, 9:30 pm. _

_Brother, it's your sister incase you've forgotten. Shiefa? You're big sister… I just… I miss you, you know? You haven't been home in ages, and every time I turn onto the T.V., I see you … doing the things that you shouldn't be doing. The things that father would be so disappointed in. I'm so disappointed in you, I'm disappointed in the things you do, the things you do those with, everything you do – I'm disappointed in because, I know you're better than that Syaoran so what the fuck are you doing? Seriously, seek some fucking help. It's time to grow the fuck up and learn to become a man, take your fucking life into your own hands because you are destroying the company that __**our**__ father built." _

By the end of the message, Syaoran had completely passed out. His head in his arms, the receiver of the phone lying limp in his hand and the gold flask, slowly leaking out all over his desk – on those important files.

He was going to be fucked when he woke up.

x-x-x

It was another day at the office, a cliché saying but Sakura felt that she was working at an office doing the bitch work. Here, at the rehab center she was doing all the bitch work, sadly. And it was all because she hadn't received a patient since she got the job; it was disappointing like she had told her father on the phone the other day.

The only thing that she was benefitting from was her training sessions; she had gotten the opportunity to sit in with various therapists and their patients to observe their tactics. It was a great experience.

There were only two instances that stood out to Sakura as she thought over her training sessions.

_Sakura sat in with Maheeko Moyamanto – an older woman with light red hair that was tied up in a tight bun, her black Versace frames sitting pointedly on the tip of her nose concealing her dark green eyes that analyzed people so well. Sakura would have said she was in her late thirties, and definitely from China. Sitting across from her was Tomoyo's idol, movie star Maya Farrol – a Japanese actress who was admitted for cocaine use_

"_And how have you been feeling lately Maya?" Came Maheeko's soft and feminine voice – something Sakura would have definitely not pegged her for. She expected a harsh voice, judging by her looks but her voice was soft and caring. The young girl glanced at Sakura who smiled brightly, encouraging the young female actress to continue, she seemed somewhat uneasy._

"_I miss my boyfriend, I miss my dog Coke and I miss the drug to be totally honest with you" The girl was completely different from movies that she played in – her dark brown hair framed her face and her brown eyes held despair. Maheeko stared at her, writing down notes on the clipboard she held in her hand, sitting on top of her crossed leg._

"_I don't want to be here, I can't stand it here. I can't stand __**you**__ people, prying into my business, trying to __**help**__ me. I don't want your help, I don't fucking __**need**__ your help" Her voice was harsh and a deep feeling stirred in Sakura as she watched the young female deal with her body's crave for the drug – obviously something she couldn't handle._

_It was sad really, Sakura knew that these people needed help whether they wanted to admit it or not…_

Another incident Sakura thought about was the business tycoon – Li's number one competitor. He was admitted into rehab six weeks ago by his wife, for heavy heroin use. His name, Foster Kenai – an American business man who moved to Hong Kong seven years ago to take over a company going out of business.

_Another __**very **__attractive therapist, a man in his late twenties sat across from Foster as he listened to the older man ramble on about his life. "I started taking drugs when I first moved here, the stress of my wedding and my job was starting to really take its toll on me, I needed a release and my wife was only nagging on me. A co-worker invited me to a party and that's when a one time try turned into daily tries. I needed help but I refused to admit it or seek it. Now that I'm here, I wish I never started the drug. The drug's toll on my body has finally started to take its toll on me, I want to kill myself but sadly, I can't leave my kid or my wife alone"_

_The look in the mans eyes made Sakura want to reach over and give him a hug, but she had to keep the "strictly professional" face on, she wasn't allowed any contact with these people incase they were having an __**off **__day, where they might try and hurt the therapists. _

It was days like those that made Sakura's heart cringe as she thought of the sad things people faced day to day. She was grateful for her good life, she was grateful for the things she had in her life – the people, the things she had gained and worked for.

It was her destiny to help these people out, whether she was aware of it or not. They needed help and she was like an angel, coming down to save people – _one by one._

By the time Sakura was home, Tomoyo was working extremely hard on finishing her last piece. "Here, I need your help!" she called out as soon as Sakura walked through the front doors.

She didn't even have time to put her things down before Tomoyo came running over, dressed in her pajamas – her hair perched on the top of her head and thick glasses adorning her face. She was covered in sewing items, loose pieces of fabric stuck to her like saran wrap.

Sakura didn't have time to think as Tomoyo started pulling off her clothing for her, "I need you to put this on for me. I only have four hours to perfect it and by the way – you're coming with me. I don't care what you say. It's a Friday night and you don't have to work tomorrow, so get over it"

Sakura stood there stunned, before being pushed by Tomoyo who was currently in a work frenzy mode. She had woken up very late today, and still had one piece of clothing to finish.

And, she still had to get ready for the event tonight and dress Sakura; it was a very busy afternoon for both girls, needless to say…

x-x-x

"And tonight, Mr. Li is your dinner party at the office." His house assistant, Wei told the young man as he stepped into his loft. He had woken up two hours later and spent the last hour, reprinting and signing the documents that now reeked of vodka.

He couldn't let Eriol find out otherwise he'd receive another lecture and frankly, he couldn't handle another _down-that-road_ lecture.

"Who arranged this one again Wei?" Syaoran groaned out as he stood in his office, thinking hard for a moment as to why he even came up here in the first place.

"You did, sir."

"And why the fuck did someone let me plan this?"

Wei sighed, before stepping slightly out of the room to avoid his boss's angry temper that was threatening to spill. He could tell the man had been drinking – he could smell him a mile away.

"Well, this is an annual thing Syaoran, where people come together to celebrate the companies good strikes throughout the year, but this time – the company – _your idea ­_– is celebrating everyone's hard work."

Syaoran sighed as he stalked out of the office and towards his bedroom only to be yelled after, "The designer and hairdresser come in twenty minutes. Go have a shower sir!"

It was an annoying night for Syaoran none the less, he had spent thirty minutes in the shower – nearly passing out and then was yanked into some clothing by the man who always did his appearances. He couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

Then came the swooning, the two young girls that were hired to do his hair and "make up" spent the first twenty minutes swooning at poor Syaoran who was disgusted by them, and after barking _"get to fucking work! I'm not paying you to stand here and fantasize about having sex with me!" _the girls got their job done, a permanent shade of red covering their faces.

By the time 8:30 pm had hit, Syaoran was being pushed out the door into the limo waiting to take him to his office where the party was being held. He had totally forgotten about tonight and was now arriving date-less. Something that the press would totally be shocked about.

x-x-x

"Whose party is this again?" Sakura asked as she stood in the middle of the extremely nice office. She had noticed the LI CORP sign out front but she assumed it was just being held in the building, like it'd be _his _party, what the hell would he be celebrating anyways? Other than his world record of how many girls he gets with and how much alcohol he can down in a night, he didn't deserve much else…

"Just a friends. I was invited tonight because I did some work on one of the higher up guys, his fiancé was getting married and I designed their wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. So I received an invitation with a _plus one_ attached – and baby, _you're my plus one_­" Tomoyo said, as she leaned in and batted her eyes bashfully at Sakura who let out a laugh.

Sakura had been dressed in a dark red dress that wrapped around her body, her hair was pinned up in a fancy curled up-do and she had done her own make up, something Tomoyo wasn't allowed to touch.

The dress came up to just a bit before her knees and was strapless; it showed every curve making her body look slimmer and sexy. It was a cocktail dress but wasn't flowy, it was _sexy_ – something Tomoyo had designed.

And as for Tomoyo, she wore a purple and black dress – another cocktail dress that was a one shouldered dress, purple flowers going down the one side and ending just before her knees as well. Her hair was also pulled back in an up do, it cascaded down her back.

Both women were wearing high heels and they looked wonderful.

The ground floor was turned into a celebration party, people were standing and talking by the bar – helping themselves to the open alcohol (Syaoran's idea, of course) and some were sitting at tables chatting it up.

Of course, they were all waiting for the one special guest who was of course, late.

"He's here! He's here!" A woman squealed and Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura's hand as she rushed to the front of the doors, glancing out the window as the sleek sexy limo slowed to a roll, and then finally a stop.

The door was opened and first stepped out a tall, sugary brown haired man dressed in a clean cut tux and beside him was a woman dressed in white. She looked amazing.

"That's the woman that I designed the dresses for" Tomoyo whispered and Sakura nodded. This had been her first night out since she moved to Hong Kong and here it was some sort of work event, _real fucking fun_.

After that stepped out a tall man reaching nearly 6"1, his dark hair glimmered under the lights and his glasses sat crookedly on his nose. He adjusted them, also dressed in a clean cut tux, and instead of moving forward he waited at the side of the door, scratching the back of his head irritatingly.

And finally, the guest of honor – or creator of the event, whatever you want to call it – stepped out, his messy brown hair glinting under the street lights and his sexy chiseled face held in a tight line. The women automatically swooned as his eyes sweeped the scene, some girls waved and some girls yelled out, "Mr. Li! Over here!"

"…We're at Syaoran Li's fucking party, Tomoyo? How could you do this to me? You know I find him absolutely repulsive!"

Tomoyo giggled as the men entered the room, the music finally starting.

"Yeah, and if I would have told you who's party this one – you wouldn't have come"

"Damn rights I wouldn't!" Sakura had said it a little too loud and some people glanced her way, wondering who she was. Lowering her voice slightly, she glanced around as people chattered – more excited now that _he_ was here, along with his posse.

"He's disgusting! I'd kill myself if I ever got close to him!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at her friends' childish behavior, as her eyes followed the three men, as they approached the stage. She watched as Syaoran whispered something to his tall friend, Eriol – the one from the magazines.

Both men were incredibly sexy, she had to admit and as she glanced at her friend – she noticed Sakura was also enthralled by both men. _"Hypocrite"_

Sakura let out a groan, "I know. I still find him disgusting, but he's so fucking sexy."

Tomoyo giggled as Eriol approached the microphone, tapping it slightly as to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would first off like to say thanks to everyone for coming out tonight. We're here to celebrate everyone's hard work this year – as it's been a tough one" (Sakura, being the observant one, noticed how his eyes glanced at Syaoran who was staring out into the crowd. There must have been at least close to 500 guests here tonight). "And along with our staff, we have a few special guests here tonight, as many of you know, a fellow co-worker recently got married, Justin Matthews. His wedding was two days ago and tonight they leave on the honeymoon but we've invited some of the people who helped him and his wife, have an amazing wedding."

There was a slight cough in the crowd and Eriol spoke once again, "We have Minoka, from the flower shop that they got their flowers from. Thank you for the beautiful flowers" He said as he smiled, the young girl now under the spotlight – a smile forming as she blushed.

"And, we've also invited the one woman who is simply amazing; she designed all their dresses and tuxes. Thank you to Tomoyo" the spotlight shone on Tomoyo who smiled and blushed as well.

"Anyways, to begin the night! Thank you everyone. Alcoholic beverages are to left and there is a small dance floor to the right, remember to keep things clean and no drinking and driving"

"Why didn't Syaoran say anything?" Sakura whispered as they headed towards the bar.

"He's probably still drunk" Tomoyo whispered back, as they took two seats and ordered a margarita.

"By the way, he said you were amazing"

Tomoyo laughed as she glanced around, "Yeah – it's also to make me look good. Like he actually meant it, come on. I only met him once"

Sakura smiled, as she pushed a fallen piece of hair behind her ear. Sipping on her martini, she sighed before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"Ahhh, you actually came tonight"

Tomoyo whipped around to meet the voice, Eriol and Syaoran stood in front of her – both smiling slightly.

"Well of course, I couldn't pass this up. It's truly a wonderful thing to be invited to such an event"

"It's just a fucking celebration party" Syaoran said as he glanced at the second purse sitting on the bar, Tomoyo pulled it slowly closer to her.

Of course, Syaoran was definitely the one to kill the mood, Eriol let out a laugh and Tomoyo joined them.

"Well still, I just wanted to say thank you for showing up tonight. Did you bring anyone because we gave you an extra ticket, did you receive it?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Ah yes. I did, thank you. She's actually just in the rest room right now. I can come introduce you to her later if you'd like?"

Tomoyo could barely concentrate, being surrounded by the two hottest people she's ever known in her entire life. Syaoran had ordered another drink, and Eriol was sitting across from her, his dark hair glistening under the lights.

Sakura was definitely right; Syaoran was disgusting and definitely needed help. But Eriol on the other hand, was definitely a gentleman.

"Syaoran, you should really stop drinking, it's your own party" Eriol said lowly, as he smiled politely at Tomoyo who continued to drink her drink, slowly.

"I've been drunk for almost three days; I'll do whatever the fuck I want to Eriol"

Syaoran walked away, fuming as he pushed himself through people, heading upstairs for some peace and quiet.

"Sorry about him, he's…-"

Tomoyo smiled, "I know, its okay. He's a drunk, an alcoholic – whatever you may call it."

"He's really quite nice, but he has a bit of a drinking problem, it's quite sad really. He needs help"

Tomoyo grinned slyly, she really did consider Syaoran attractive, and Sakura thought he was attractive. Perhaps she could help him….

"Have you ever considered rehab?"

Eriol's ears perked up as he glanced at the beautiful woman in front of him, what was she up to?

"Well…I'm thinking about it, why?"

Tomoyo grinned slyly once more, as she scanned the area and saw Sakura heading back to the table. Quickly, she pulled out one of Sakura's business cards and slipped it to him, "She can really help him, I promise you this – she's amazing at her job. You should _really_ consider it, she'll change his world."

--

Review please. : )


End file.
